House's Great Adventure
by Cunnawabum
Summary: House wins three tickets to Six Flags Great Adventure, who else but to take Wilson and MacKenzie? For notlupus, contains my own OC.


**Hello Cunnawabum here. This is for notlupus who guess correctly in my other story, Organ Farm. This story contains my own character, MacKenzie McDuff. I own only her, not the game of L.I.F.E., Six Flags Great Adventure, or House.  
You don't have to read Organ Farm to understand this, and I may or may not mention this in the story.  
Also note that I have never been to SFGA, so I got all the info off thier site and made up some, sorry if anything is wrong.**

**Enjoy.**

House swung his leg over his motorcycle onto the ground. He had driven all the way to the hospital to find that Cuddy had given him the weekend off. Huffing, House made his way to his apartment. He grabbed the mail and tucked it under his arm as he unlocked the door. He froze when he saw inside.

Wilson was sitting on his couch handing over brightly colored paper to his 'roommate'. His roommate, MacKenzie McDuff, was a fourteen year old girl that was staying with House as her parents were unable to bring her to school because they were to worried about her brother that laid in the hospital due to APL and couldn't leave him alone for the ten minutes it took to bring her to school. Or at least that was how House saw it.

MacKenzie lifted her gaze to met House's. Her brown hair hung around her face in different layers, she wore a brown shirt that said 'Will work 4 shoes' on it and jeans. The brown shirt she was wearing brought out the brown in her hazel eyes. Wilson turned his own brown eyes to see was MacKenzie was looking at.

"What the hell is this?"

"L.I.F.E." MacKenzie replied. "I'm a cop." House turned to Wilson.

"This is what you do on your days off? Play board games with deprived children?"

"No. I came over to see if you wanted to do something and MacKenzie said you had gone to work. So I stayed here to wait until you realized that you have the weekend off, and started to play a game with MacKenzie."

"You disappoint me." House scolded walking over to his couch and sitting down next to Wilson. He began to shift threw his mail. Bill, bill, junk, mom, junk, bill, huh? He stop at a plain white envelop that had his address and the words 'You've won!' written in big red letters across it.

"Hey House guess what, Wilson's a cheaply paid whore that lives in a spilt level shack." House looked up from the envelope to look at his best friend.

"That's not true! I'm an entertainer and I have a $40,000 salary." Wilson said his ears a pink color. House raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope.

"Yeah what ever you say." MacKenzie noticed House holding something brightly colored in his hand. "Hey what's that?"

"Three tickets to Six Flags Great Adventure." House said reading over the letter to see if it was a scam. It seemed to be legit.

"We're going to Six Flags?! I've never been to an amusement park." MacKenzie's eyes clouded over with thoughts of fast rides, cotton candy and a life size Bugs Bunny. House took one look at the slightly idiotic look on MacKenzie's face and turned to Wilson.

"You up for some adventure?"

"Why is every body so short?" House grumbled as he, Wilson and MacKenzie walked threw the gates of the amusement park.

"Their kids, House." Wilson sighed. MacKenzie ignored them and looked over the map of the park instead.

"What should we do first? El Toro? Or maybe Kingda Ka?"

"I don't care." House said grabbing a handful of popcorn from a kid that wasn't paying attention.

"Alright, this way!" MacKenzie practically bounced away.

"She's certainly happy." Wilson mused watching the teen hop between people.

"She's worse then a fat guy at an all you can eat buffet." House said limping after her. MacKenzie led them to a giant roller coaster. It was green and blue with a huge drop to it and a long line. House took one look at the line and went toward the sign that said 'Flash Pass' over the exit sign.

"House were are you going?" Wilson asked.

"I'm crippled, I get to cut." House waved his cane to emphasize the point. MacKenzie followed him slowly, having never been to a amusement park she didn't know if this was against the rules or not. House limped to the exit gate and waited. A teenage boy with straight brown hair and bored grey eyes walked over to the small group.

"Flash pass?" He asked holding out his hand. House brought his cane up and smacked it into his open hand.

"Cripple." The boy looked at the cane to the doctor.

"Um, okay. Go right ahead then." He opened the gate and House limped threw. House pointed behind him.

"They're with me." The boy let them pass, secretly hoping that this wasn't against the park's policy having only worked here for a week. House settled down in the front seat and MacKenzie plopped down next to him. Wilson got in behind them and got stuck sitting next to a sweaty, smelly bald man when the other passengers were let on. MacKenzie clutched the orange restraints with excitement, what better to break her roller coaster virginity then with the world's highest and fastest roller coaster.

"That was AWESOME! Let's do it again." MacKenzie said while fixing her hair. Wilson, if possible, turned a even darker shade of green then he was after he got off the ride. He was never really one for coasters. MacKenzie dragged them onto every single roller coaster in the park and Wilson got greener and greener with each bend or loop while House was actually enjoying him self.

"I want to go on the safari." MacKenzie took a bite of her pizza. Wilson had bought them pizza as long as she promised not to go on anymore roller coaters. House popped some Vicodin in his mouth and swallowed.

"I always wanted to go big game hunting." House said lifting his eyebrows up and down. "Let's go."

"Look! It's an evil giraffe!(1)" MacKenzie cried out pointed to a giraffe eating some leaves. House raised his cane and pretended to shoot at it.

"Bang!" This cause a little boy who was sitting behind the threesome in the large car to start to cry. The child's mother hugged her son and glared at House. Wilson smacked House up side the head.

"House, try to act civilized or we're leaving you here with the baboons." House pouted and turned away from him. MacKenzie ignored them and continued to stare at the 'wild' animals.

Wilson herded MacKenzie away from the souvenir vender and toward the exit.

"These amusement park people got it down. Putting the venders at the exit causing the parents who don't want a scene to by useless things for their precious brats. Genius." House said as they walked to the car. Wilson got behind the wheel as House climbed into the front and MacKenzie into the back. After escaping the jungle like parking lot, Wilson drove down the quiet highway.

"So MacKenzie, how was your first amusement park experience? MacKenzie?" Wilson looked back quickly to see MacKenzie slumped in the back seat, fast asleep with her face pressed against the door. Wilson smiled. "I guess that tired her out, huh?" He turned to House. House's head was back and his eyes were closed. His deep even breathes gave away the fact that he was asleep as well. Wilson shook his head slightly, smiled once again, and drove the sleeping pair home.

**I hope you liked it notlupus, if not, I'm really sorry and I'll try again.  
1- Who ever can tell me where or from _whom_ this is from I will do the same thing. I will give them one request or anything at all. It doesn't even have to do with House. Good Luck.**


End file.
